


It’s like I’m kissing him too he perfect

by Actoon_please_stop



Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [5]
Category: Feeding Lamb (Webcomic), 目を閉じて夢を見る | Me wo Tojite Yume wo Miru (Manga)
Genre: Akihito needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Maps, Minor attracted persons, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actoon_please_stop/pseuds/Actoon_please_stop
Summary: Brendan hires a male middle schooler age prostitute named Akihito Minami to keep him satisfied when Andrew can’t come over to his place.
Relationships: Andy/Brendan Cordero/Akihito Minami
Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999936





	It’s like I’m kissing him too he perfect

“Andy won’t be able to come over huh, so what to do.” Brendan hissed as he noticed a shivering boy possibly around early middle school age perhaps, the boy turned to him and asked “you look like you wanna some fun.” the young boy said in a oddly eerie seductive tone which freaked Brendan out but he took a quick liking to the preteen “Hey what your name kid?” Brendan asked “my name is Akihito.” the boy said “so you come inside my place it’s not that far.” Brendan hissed the boy named Akihito seems to give mixed vibes from calm to fearful as both him and Brendan went to the apartment “well where do you wanna have sex?” Akihito spoke awkwardly as he stripped his clothes down to nothing but his underwear and laid down on the bed with his butt up in the air “I shouldn’t be doing this I’m not a fagot but he’s only a midnight snack done.” Brendan told himself in his head as he began to pet Akihito to calm him down before doing anything so he wouldn’t snitch on him or something “how much do I hath to pay ya kid?” Brendan asked as Akihito responded with “50 or 20 bucks that’s it.” Akihito began to lick Brendan as he started to ease into it "hey kid you better start doing it quick." Brendan said trying not to make a joke of himself as Akihito kept his pace up faster and faster, he began to climb Brendan's body as he tried to sit himself on Brendan's dick but sorta missed the mark causing him to sit sideways "you got to be shitting me." Brendan called out but he thought to himself maybe just for one day it wouldn't be gay to take this brat by the backside so he took his black boxers off as he shockingly stared at his hard dick "I shouldn't be that hard at all!" Brendan cried out but he just did it quick and simple "just put some lube from the tube and just put on your cock." he said and shove it in Akihito's ass as he seem to chuckled "you aren't used to this are you?" Akihito hissed much to Bren's distress and kept thrusting into him till he went up against the wall and like a blur it was over. Brendan noticed Akihito lying down to his bedside shivering probably because the air conditioner was on high and cool, deciding to put a blanket over his head “what the hell did I do to him?” Brendan whispered to himself as he laid down thinking that maybe some rest will take it away 


End file.
